1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and method of controlling a broadcast output thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling the broadcast output in case of receiving a call signal in the course of viewing a broadcast program.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal moves around within a mobile communication service area to perform a phone call operation with a normal phone subscriber or another mobile communication terminal, mobile management for managing personal information, and information transaction with a personal computer.
Recently, a mobile communication terminal is provided with various functions such as a broadcast receiving function. So, a user is able to view such a broadcast program as a movie, news, a drams, a sports game, and the like using the mobile communication terminal having the broadcast receiving function.
However, in case that the mobile communication terminal receives a call signal in the course of a broadcast viewing, it may have a technical difficulty in handling an output of the currently viewed broadcast program. So, many efforts have been made to research and develop a method of controlling the output of the currently viewed broadcast program in case that a call signal is received in the course of the broadcast viewing.